Two Can Play That Game
by Tainted.Cherry
Summary: Trigon has been defeated and Raven's emotions can run free, so a local Bird Boy decides this is the perfect time to toy with them by Flirting with her. Why? Cause he can! So Raven's going show him who's the master of mind games. RobRae.FLUFF
1. Roof Revenge

**A/N**: This is my First Story so please review but be nice; I still take constructive criticism though. Well, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans, there would be plenty of pissed Robin and Starfire fans…..that's all I'm saying.

-_- count your blessings…..

**Two Can Play That Game **

**By Tainted Cherry**

The first thing Raven does when she wakes up besides fixing her cu of hot Herbal tea, is stand on the roof of the Titians Tower and watch the beautiful sunrise. One of the few perks she enjoys about living in a giant T shaped building located on the shore. The Titans had a great view of the horizon. Ever since defeating her father Trigon, and saving Earth from total devastation, she found herself appreciating the rising sun more and more each day that she finds herself looking at it. A small smile creped slowly upon her face, another thing that would not happen about 6 months ago before her fathers attack. She was allowed to feel, to be happy, to laugh, to be surprised, all without blowing up a TV or sending a teapot to another dimension because of her once unstable powers. But now it's all different, it's like she can truly start her life now, 16 years after it originally begun. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she felt the rays from the now present sun hit her grayish skin. She could enjoy the days as they come without carrying the burden she once had. "I love sunrise, the promise of a new day, anything could happen". Robin once told her.

"Hmmm" she sighed out loud. Robin… The one person that helped her get where she was at that moment. Her senses picked up another aura which was not her calm one but a happy, relaxed one, similar to hers. _"Speaking of the traffic light"_ she thought to herself. "Good morning Robin" she greeted in her monotone voice. He quietly walked up and sat on the edge on the roof next to her. "Your no fun to sneak up on" he said still staring out to the sea. "Sorry to disappoint" she said with sarcasm but lightly smiling. They sat there in a comfortable silence that they both were use to when they were alone, leaving her to slowly drift off her thoughts.

She loved all her friends dearly and equally but without but with him, her feeling for him ran deeper than anyone she ever met. He really earned his nickname as "Boy Wonder" when it came to their relationship. Not only was he a great leader but he was a true friend, as he demonstrated time and time again from simple things like having her tea ready in the mornings when she got up, to traveling through the fiery depths of hell with his arch nemesis, searching for her without any hints or idea of where she could have been or if she was even alive. He was like her knight in shinning armor or her shinning traffic light, yea that fits better. She giggled to herself, a new sensation she enjoyed. It feels good, she can't lie.

"What are you over there giggling about?" he asked in curiosity. Lately, he's been acting differently when he comes around her. If he sees her in the kitchen he'll pass by but not without making some kind of physical contact like brushing their hands together or giving her a very intimate hug. She thought nothing of it at first until she started realizing that he was making her feel uncomfortable on purpose. Its starts with that mischievous side grin of his and ends with her blushing madly and him laughing because of him "accidently" running his hand though her hair or him slipping on invisible water and him bringing her down with him so that she's straddling him on the floor. These situations were becoming unbearable, if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't have to watch her emotions anymore, half of Jump City would have been in ashes by now. "Raven?" he called out, breaking her train of thought. "What were you giggling about?" he repeated. "Nothing serious, trying to figure out something that's been bothering me for a while" she said half heartedly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yes I know that."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

She looked at him intensely, as if she was studying him then slowly leaned in till their foreheads were touching. Robin held his breath as he stared back into her purple irises as her hand caressed his shoulder softly. Her striking exotic beauty along with the shiver that just went down his spine at the sudden contact had him almost over the edge. His eyes trailed down from her eyes to her full lips that he wanted to massage with his own. "What is she doing?" he asked himself with the barely working logical part of his brain, but the real questions was did he care? Only in his fantasies has she been this close to him breathing on his skin and touching him this way. He glanced back at her eyes to find that her stare, if possible, had gotten stronger. It almost seemed as if she saw right through his mask, which was a frightening yet soothing feeling, because he knew that she was the only one on their team not fooled by the façade that the mask represented. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realized that she was close enough to appear seating on his lap.

Their foreheads still touching, she whispered his name as softly but the sound still rung in his ears "Robin". He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to answer, "Yes" he said in a hoarse tone. The dark girl cupped both sides of his face with the small hands and slightly titled his head so she could reach his ear. "Do you really want to know?" she asked in a very seductive voice. Not trusting his voice he slowly nodded his head as incoherent questions ran wildly through his mind. _"What could she be thinking about?" "Is she serious?" "She's so close, should I kiss her?"_ But all questions came to a screeching halt when he felt her lips trace its way from his shoulder blade to the lobe of his ear. "Did it get hot in here?" he wondered dumbfounded. The Dark beauty lightly nibbled on his ear. "I was wondered…." She started. Robin's eyes widened in suspension. "If you…." On the edge of insanity, Robin was screaming in his head _"Yes! YES! Whatever you want I'll give it to you!"_

She moaned lightly and the Boy Wonder's eyes rolled to the back of his head, never feeling this much pleasure from just hearing a sound. "If you could tell me…..what yellow is brighter?" Robin froze and open his eyes in utter confusion. "Excuse me?" He chocked out. She smiled and tilted her head, "What yellow is brighter? The sun's yellow or the yellow on your uniform?" She asked seriously as if she was really waiting for an answer. Robin just sat there and stared at her. _"What. The. Hell."_ was the only statement floating through his mind. "Well I guess you don't know, I'll go ask Cyborg or something." She walked off as carefree as she could heading back into the tower but not without turning around and stating "You should close your mouth before something fly's in it, and besides, you didn't know I liked the color yellow?" She turned around and headed into the building. Robin sat there in disbelief for about three minutes until laughing _"If the color yellow got me that far to 3rd base, I wonder what she thinks of colors, you know what they say. It takes a true man to wear pink"._

**THE END! :D** So the ending really sucked I know BUT, Pleaseeeeee Review or I will never write another story….No that's not a good thing dammit!


	2. Magic Fingers

**A/N: Hey people I'm back! Okay I need to talk about a few things. One, I am a senior in high school, at a demanding early college high school. So believe me when I say I'm updating as fast I can. I understand how frustrating it is to read half of a story. But I didn't abandon this story, I'm just super busy. This was supposed to be one shot remember but you all keep begging me to make more chapters. Same thing for my other story "I Regret Nothing". So please work with me you guys!**

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titians…..Own….I…NOTHING! LOL figure out the sentence.**_

**Two Can Play That Game:**

**Chapter 2: Magic Fingers**

"Dudeeeeee, I'm so freaking sleepy…." Best boy yelled while yarning at the same time. None of the other Titians called him out on his obnoxiousness because they all were just as drowsy as him. The team was out all day on back to back missions from 5 that morning and they were just now arriving back at the Tower. Between Mad Mod trying to "recruit" student for his latest behavioral school, Control Freak wanting to start his own brainwashing radio station, Cinderblock deciding today he wanted to break out of prison and HIVE just wanting to steal everything they could get their hands on, the supernatural team didn't feel so super.

Cyborg's battery died half way on their way back home so Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and flew him the rest of the way home. He hovered right in the front door and literally dropped Cyborg in the middle of the common room, right before he passed out on the couch himself. Starfire's beautiful tanned alien skin had lost its glow a few hours ago and her lively jade eyes hung low from exhaustion. She muttered a goodnight as she dragged herself to her room as if death was right behind her. Robin was the most drained of all five Titans; still he walked through the entrance and went straight into his duties. Even though he felt like he was going to pass out at any second, his pride and ego refused to let him rest. Right before he was getting ready to head to Cyborg's room to grab his back up battery, delicate hands rested on his wrist to stop him from continuing. "You need to rest; I'll plug up Cyborg's battery and start on the paper work" Raven's cold voice commanded. He looked at her with the intention of arguing with her but new right away it was a pointless cause. He swallowed his defeat and retreated to his room.

Thirty minutes passed and he couldn't fall asleep, even for a little while. He went from pacing back in forward in his room, laying down staring at the ceiling, doing a full day work-out despite his tiredness, re-reading criminal records for mistakes, and now back to pacing. It's had only been an hour and he couldn't think of anything else to do. "I wonder if Raven's still working" he thought. It took at least 20 minutes to properly plug Cyborg up in his room to re-charge, plus she probably fixed herself a cup of Herbal Tea, right before she did her nightly meditation. "It's weird how I've memorized her whole schedule" he pondered to himself. Even though he had been living with her almost 6 years, he never really paid attention to her, or at least he thought he didn't.

He evilly smirked to himself when the most perfect idea popped into his head. He wanted to go mess with Raven. The dark girl was the perfect target for his energized mood, and plus he still owed her payback from a few days ago when she knowingly seduced him. His face turned beat red as he reminisced on that day's events. When did this game of dares start? It's like they both were trying to see how far they could push each other. But this game had no goal or no rules, even though it seemed like it was only played when no one else except them two were around. True, he teased her on purpose sometimes by brushing his hands against her and doing all kinds of weird stuff just to see her blush. He felt bad that he was making her uncomfortable for his own satisfactions but he couldn't help it. Watching her go red in the face and turn away was just so relieving, but at the same time exciting. It brought joy to his heart knowing that he could make her react like that, especially without her blowing up a coffee pot in the process. Ever since the Team helped her conquer her father and the hold he had over her, she's been more relaxed, lose, and maybe even happy. It's a beautiful sight to see. "SHE is a beautiful sight to see" he sighed to himself. He made his way downstairs by the elevator, and when the doors opened he spotted the mysterious beauty hovering over the couch chanting her words.

***** Raven*****

She sensed him as soon as he walked in the common room, and immediately knew what he was planning to do. Not only was his aura clouding her mind with his mischievous mood, but she knew this would be the perfect time for him to seek payback from the fiasco on the roof the other morning. She felt fingers touched the small of her back and slowly traced its way up her back and wrapped around her shoulder. "You will remove your fingers or you will lose them" Raven stated calmly. Using his thumbs he pressed against the back of her shoulder and made circular motions. "Hmm…Raven, you're so tense" he said softly as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"It feels so right, him being this close to me" the dark girl pondered in her head. She loved the sensation she felt when Robin made physical contact with her. She knew it was wrong, these thoughts she had about her leader but she couldn't help it. It's not that she had an undying love for him; no it was anything like that or at least that's not how it started. Ever since he started playing this "game" you may call it, or a "competition" would be more of an appropriate description, she has been taking advantage of situation and letting her emotions run wild and letting loose. Emotions and sensations were two new discoveries that she doesn't completely understand, since only six months ago was she able to acknowledge these feelings without destroying something.

Robin pressed into the middle of her should with two of his fingers, which made Raven let out a seductive moan that she wasn't planning to let slip out. Her face turned a bright shade of pink and even though the Boy Wonder wasn't able to see her face he knew exactly what it must have looked like. "Relax Rae", he whispered into her ear as he rubbed up and down her shoulder slowly with the palm of his hand. She didn't even have time to ponder on when exactly did he move so close to her, she was to busy trying to keep her composure. "Relax? You want me to relax when your hand is wondering places it shouldn't be without my permission?" she stated in the most nonchalant voice she could mutter up. "It's called a massage and are you hinting that you would actually give me permission to touch you more _exclusive_ places?" She didn't have to see the expression on his face to know that his trade mark mischievous grin was plastered widely on his face.

"Do you want to die a slow and painful death?" she asked in her semi-annoyed manner. Instead of a smart or sarcastic remark, Robin jerked her shoulders back making her weight fall heavily on his chest. "I'll take it that your answer to my question was a yes." Raven tried to turn her body around to blast the boy to another dimension but not before stopping dead in her tracks when she felt a sharp pain and a soothing sensation that relaxed all her muscles in the upper part of back. The Boy Wonder, who found himself closer than expected again, pressed his nose against her neck. It took everything in Raven's body to not melt into his warm embrace and cuddle against him. "Come on, please relax I feel awful for letting you do all the work earlier when we got in, I know you have to be exhausted and I'm trying to help as much as I can." Raven signed, "Fine, you can give me a massage, but don't let your wondering hands get you castrated….."

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! That's what you all get for bothering me. I will start the massage in Chapter 3 okay? Read and Review. Let's set a goal for 10 Reviews for chapter 2 and I'll write Chapter 3. Then I will promise to have Chapter 3 posted by November 22, Deal? DEAL! Peace and Cupcakes for now!**_

_**-Candice Williams (Tainted. Cherry)**_


	3. Magic Fingers Part II

A/N: Hey people! Okay I didn't meet the deadline of Nov.22nd like I said. I'm really sorry but I've been so busy. College applications, homework, sleep; all this is really taking a lot of my time. Plus I don't have a laptop. I type the chapters at school. But Winter Break has came which blesses me with plenty of time to type Chapters so yay! Here you go, it's chapter 3.

A/N II: You should all follow me on twitter! My twitter page link is on my profile so just click my name and go to it. I just made a tumblr also but it confuses the hell out of me, so I will give it to ya'll once I get a hang of it.

A/N III: IT'S OFFICIAL THERE MAKING A 6TH SEASON OF TEEN TITANS YAY! OMFG WHAT IF THEY PUT ROBIN AND RAVEN TOGETHER, OR RAVEN AND RED X! ANYONE BUT HER AND BEASTBOY :P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story. If you copy my story, I will not hesitate to sue. :]

Chapter 3:

Magic Fingers (Part II)

By:

Those hands of his worked magic. Raven has never felt so relaxed in her life. Robin worked her shoulders up and down as if he had a license in massage therapy. The dark girl's head tilted back subconsciously and she slid down in the couch lazily. His hands moved from her shoulders to around her neck; his fingers pressed against the back and rotated in a circular motion. A tense pain shot to the back of her neck and she popped up. But Robin pulled her back against his chest. "I know that hurts but it's only going to get worse if you don't let me try to massage it away" he spoke softly; so low it sounded like wind more than someone's tone. His voice was so seductive and manly; she relaxed against him and didn't even realize it. He moved his fingers back to where he left off. He pushed against the tense spot again and she tried to ignore it. He pressed harder and the pain shot through her neck and she sucked her teeth because of the ache but as soon as she was getting ready to push herself away from his hold, she felt something "pop" and her body from her neck to her chest melted because of the soothing sensation. Her shoulders slumped forward and she let out an accidental yet very intimate moan.

"Feel better?" the Boy Wonder whispered into her ear. "Super" she said in her dead tone voice. She felt amazing actually or even more than that. "Lay down on your stomach" Robin ordered. Raven froze and turned around. "Excuse me?" Raven said back. "The rest of your body needs to be relaxed also, and you have the tension of a 40 year old woman with 4 kids." _"Being a super hero in a over-populated city with hundreds a villains and living with a naive alien, a childish changer, and meat-crazed half machine, and a hero-complex traffic light kind of does that to you"_ Raven thought to herself. "Your pushing your luck Boy Blunder" raven stated while glaring him down. "I'm just trying to help, you can't say you didn't enjoy it" Robin grinned cockily at Raven. He was right; she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it because that would be a huge lie. It was one of the best feelings she ever had and the upper part of her body was so relaxed she couldn't dream of turning down a full body massage that was just like the last one and Robin knew it.

"Fine." Raven sighed. "Don't have me planning a funeral by the end of this." She laid flat on her stomach against couch. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her arms, which was folded under her head. He unclipped her cloak and dropped it on the side of the couch, then he started. She felt his delicate hands move up and down her shoulders; his thumbs working their magic, rotating in tiny circles but pressing down hard in all the right spots. His hands traveled low from her shoulders to the upper-middle part of her back, and then she heard the zipper of her leotard. Before Raven could turn around and choke him, he cut her off, "I can't fully work out all the kinks with your clothes on" he said defending himself. "Well don't you just sound like a rapist" she said glaring at his hands which was still holding the zipper.

"Look, I'm trying to help, I could try to massage through your clothes but it would be pointless. The material that goes in our uniforms to keep them from tearing and getting in the way during battles is thick. And I mean really thick; it also has some metal in it, so trying to push my way through would be wasting your time and mine. So I'm going to have to unzip your uniform."

Raven let out a long groan "Alright then" she laid back down on her stomach. She kept mentally beating herself for not protesting against him, or at least not trying to look like he wanted to be half naked in front of him. But none of those thoughts came out her mouth; she just laid back down and didn't argue. _"I'm getting' too soft"_ she thought to herself.

Robin started unzipping her leotard; she felt a breeze from the cool air in the room ripple through her skin. Robin pulled the zipper lower and stopped right at the bottom of Raven's waist, which she thought was way too low and reveal too much but yet she still laid there silent. She felt long fingers travel from her waist up at a slow agonizing speed. Her body was on fire as he traveled that same path with his fingers over and over. She was so far from relaxed, if anything, she tenser then she were before. Raven tried her hardest to keep from arching her back and letting out a moan. She bit down hard on her lip and hoped that he didn't notice but of course nothing gets passed the Boy Wonder. "I must not be doing a good job because the harder I try to relieve you of the stress in your muscles, the tenser you get" he joked. It wasn't that he wasn't doing a good job, he was doing his job too well, and it's affecting her more than she wanted to admit. She felt Robin's body lean down, barely hovering above hers as he drew closer to her ear.

"It looks like your dreading this more than enjoying it" he said cockily. She felt the hardness of his chest and stomach against her back and felt them ripple when he started to laugh. Robin, who was almost on top of her, slid his hand up from her shoulders where he was holding himself up to her hands that were by her chin, now literally on top of her. _"How did we even end up like this?_!" Raven panicked in her head but her will-power to move was no where to be found. Robin massaged the back of her hands by pressing and sliding his fingers against the veins in her hand. He nuzzled his head in her neck and grinded upward; he let out a groan as if he was the one getting the invasive massage. His lips brushed against the dip in her neck all the way up to her chin. Robin had her wrapped around his finger so tight it could cut off someone's blood circulation. She felt something hard against her back that pressing against her more and more by the second. When she realized what it could possibly be her face turned beat red. _"Oh hell no!"_ Raven screamed in her mind.

As soon as she decided she was about to disappear into her room. The opening doors to the common room flew open and in walked Beastboy probably looking for a midnight snack. Both the birds jump back into there logical minds. Thinking quickly, Robin rolled over into the corner of the couch and pulled Raven against him and threw on a blanket that was near by over there waist. "Close your eyes and act sleep" he whispered quickly. Raven quickly obeyed and shut her eyes. Beastboy walked to the couches after hearing shuffling noises. He noticed Robin and Raven soundlessly asleep and yarned. "This would be cute if they both weren't so damn creepy and secretive" he yarned out while walking back to the kitchen to fix a snack. "Stupid Cyborg and his stupid meat." He mumbled while digging through pounds of meat in the fridge looking for a snack.

Meanwhile on the couch, Raven was getting ready to die. She felt Robin's full erection (or what she thought was an erection) against her back and he decided this would be the perfect time to get her back from the roof incident a few days ago. Under the blanket he through over them, his wandering hands were sliding up Raven's leg slowly. Raven broke a sweat trying to stay still in quiet before Beastboy notice they were still awake and Robin used this to his full advantage. Robin's wondering hands went from her legs to around her waste. He drew circles around her stomach and blew his breath on her ear. Raven bit down on her lip so hard it almost drew blood. Robin had her trapped like a mouse but as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, some sick sick way she was enjoying this a little. She wanted to blast him away into another dimension for even growing the balls to touch her in such an ill-mannered way. But a small part of her couldn't help but fall in love the way his smooth hands stroked her thighs and grabbed her waist. She couldn't deny the hormonal teenager inside of her for too much longer. Totally catching her off guard and interrupting her thoughts, Robin slipped his hands under her leotard which was already unzipped. She gasped louder than she intended and this caught Beastboy's attention. His head shot up from the refrigerator and glanced back at the couch in the middle of the room. He stared at it for a moment to make sure that he was just hearing noises, which was actually pretty normal for him. He eventually shrugged the feeling off and continued his hunt for vegetarian friendly food.

As soon as Raven made up her mind that this situation could not get worse, it did, times ten actually. Robin, whose hands were already inside her leotard, unclipped her bra. Her hands shot up in front of her to keep the front of her bra from falling, but in the process ruffled the sheets which caught Beastboy's attention once again. Raven quickly held her breath and prayed Beastboy didn't notice anything. He turned around swiftly and glared at the couch. "Oh hell no, the voices are back. Screw the snack I'm going to bed before they convince me to take a joy ride on the R-Cycle again" he mumbled to himself. That's when Robin shot up from the couch and launched after the green idiot. "You did WHAT?" he land on top of BB and was choking him on the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was the voices! They made me do it!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Well, I can't break the voices legs off but I can break yours." Robin said as his red eyes burned holes through Beastboy's body. He changed into a mouse and scurried away right before Robin caught the end of his tail.

Robin got up, still with death on his mind and looked back at the couch where he left the frustrated and shocked Raven. He peeked over the pillows and the only thing that was there was the blanket and a torn piece of paper but she was gone. He picked up the paper that had cursive writing in blue ink. The note read _"Watch your back…"_ Even though the three little words have been spoken by villains countless of times in battles, knowing the message was from her striked a bit of fear into his heart.

A/N: Yay! Did ya'll like it? Review and tell me. You know the rules, 10 reviews or no new chapter for you! Remember to follow me on Twitter! Peace!


	4. Fight to the Finish

A/N: Hey people! Guess what? I got into my dream college in New York! Woot- Woot! I really have nothing to say so let's go on…

Disclaimer: You already know ugh.

Chapter 4: Fight to the Finish

Robin:

Some people called it an obsession but Robin just preferred to call it an unusually large interest. Slade, defeating bad guys, cold cases, these were all just slightly un-normal interest of Robin's, nothing weird or psychopathic about it. Just like what he was doing now, training. Nothing's bizarre about training for 9 hours straight. He just wanted to make sure his skills were at there peak, and that his body was always fit and ready for any surprises. A lot of people do that right? So maybe he does it for a few extra hours than his teammates or anyone else in the world actually. But, why does it matter to people anyways. _"This isn't affecting anyone but me, so I don't see why the others keep trying to drag me out the training room like I have a sick addiction. I'm not sniffing heroin or anything, that's Speedy, but no one tells him anything."_ he thought to himself before completing a roundhouse kick to the helpless training dummy.

He just wanted 2 more hours of exercise and he swore he would leave the room but kicking the white stuffing out of the already abused training dummy was so…relaxing? No, that's not the word. He couldn't put his finger on it but it's the same word that fully expresses how he feels when he's in an intense fight with a worthy villain like Slade or Red X or riding his R cycle at 120 mph down an abandon street or when he gets over excited during training, just like this. What's the word or phrase maybe, that can fully capture all the emotions he feels at once when doing these task. He feels happiness, eagerness, egotistical, a bit of rage and at the same time giddy and mischievous like the stereotypical bad boy type. It's a burst of energy that literally comes out of the sky. But none of those words expresses what it feels like when all those emotions are mixed together, swirling around tightly in the pit of his stomach.

He black flipped and attacked the dummy in his throat with the birdarang, spilling stuffing all over the padded floor and wiped his face with his white t-shirt. He couldn't figure out what could express this feeling. But he wasn't a surprise, feelings and emotions were not his specialty at all; that was Raven's territory. The thought of the mysterious girl brought a hint of the mystery feeling right below his chest. "She's the only person who hasn't tried to drag me out this "chamber of depression" as Starfire sadly refers to it. He wasn't surprised though, not only could Raven care less what I do, she totally understands the need (or sometimes desperation) for privacy. I respected that about her, that along with so many other things. Even though lately their relationship was taking a drastic turn; now whether it was taking a turn for the good or the bad, he couldn't predict yet. After the incident about two weeks ago, he thought she would chop his head off at anytime, but she hasn't. She's been acting like there scene on the couch was deleted from history. She passes by him, have small conversation and act as if nothing happened. It's weird.

As if sending a mental signal, a curvy petite figure swayed its way through the sliding doors. As it stepped into the ceiling light, it held two hot coffee mugs and a emotionless facial express. She had a tank top and some long plaid pants I let her borrow a while back. "What's good Rae" Robin greeted. "At one AM in the morning? Nothing much, at least not on TV." She answered walking towards a bench near the dumbbells. "_one AM? No way, it couldn't be!"_ The dark girl cut off his thoughts, "Yes, it is one in the morning Robin, don't sit there and try to analyze how it got so late so fast. If I didn't come in here and interrupt you, the next time you stepped out this room would have been in 2019." She said jokingly. "Har har Raven, you're a comedian" he stated sarcastically. "I know." she smirked "But I don't give free shows so do you want this cup of hot tea as an apology?"

"I would definitely appreciate that." Robin reached for the cup of tea but for some reason the farther his hand went out the farther the mug was being pulled from him. He looked up at a mischievous grinning Raven. _"Oh this can't be good"_ the Boy Wonder thought to himself. Raven raised an eyebrow, "Who said you could have it? I simply asked if you wanted the tea, I never offered it to you." She used her powers to levitate the second cup of tea to the top of one of the file cabinets on the other side of the room.

"What was the point of that?" Robin asked curious as to what she was plotting in her head. She sipped some of her own tea then slowly rose from the bench she sat on and strolled to the sparring area in the center of the room. "How bad do you want a sip of that tea?" Raven asked with a sly grin plastered on her face, almost as evil looking as Robin's could be. "Kinda a lot but what are you getting at Raven?" he asked suspicious of the gothic girl's intentions. "Hmm…well if you want it bad enough, would you be willing to play a little game for it?" she tilted her head to the side exposing her flawless long neck. Robin decided to make the best of the situation since he figured this is probably her way of getting back at him for the intimate massage turned mini rape session he given her a few nights ago. "I'm down for pretty much anything, especially beating Princess Raven at her own game" he said while walking on to the training mat, now standing directly in front of Raven. "Princess? You better watch yourself Boy Blunder" she sat levitated her tea to a near bench. "You talk a lot of stuff for someone who doesn't even know what game there playing yet; I hope you can back all that up." Now Raven and Robin were standing directly in each other's faces with there body squared and there head high both not looking like they will back down anytime soon.

"Then what's the game?" Robin asked. "Strip Sparing" she stated calmly. Robin stopped and tried to process what she said but was still caught off guard. "Excuse me?" the Boy Wonder asked dumbfounded. "Strip sparing, we spare, each time a person is falls and hits the mat, they remove an article of clothing, the person that's down to only their underwear first losses. No powers or weapons" _"Is she serious?"_ Robin thought to himself. Since when did she get so bold? Stripping in front of someone? Stripping period? He couldn't even see Raven looking in a mirror too long. She never was one to flaunt her body purposely, even though her usual uniform never did a good job of hiding anything. "To personal of a game for you to handle traffic light?" Raven mocked, interrupting his mental conversation. "No I'm fine but why stop at the underwear, if were going to do this let's do it right" Robin said pulling Raven closer to him by tugging at her leotard. She smacked his hand away and gave him the most sinister glare. "This is a game, not a free show" she stated emotionless. "Darn…" Robin said. Raven rolled her eyes and looked at him with boredom written all over her facial features "Are you ready yet?" she asked. "I'm ready, but the mask stays." He stated clearly. "Whatever…" she rolled her eyes and assumed her fighting position.

Her first move caught him off guard; he wasn't expecting her to go after him that quickly. They went on for a few seconds dodging each other's punches. Raven tried to trip him with a floor swipe with her leg, Robin back flipped, but as soon as he landed on the ground Raven caught him by the neck, twisted her body and slammed him down; his back flat on the mat. "One point. Strip" Raven said calmly. Robin was still in awe about what just happened. He knew Raven could take care of herself in a physical battle but he did not know she was that fast. _"Underestimating her again is not an option"_ he thought to himself. He unbuckled his utility belt and threw it to the side somewhere. "You can always forfeit you know, I don't mind having an extra cup of tea" Raven mocked. "Don't worry, I made a silly mistake, and it won't happen again. I promise you that" he said while positioning himself.

Raven sprinted towards him and slid under his legs, but as she came back up from behind him her hands slid under his shirt and seductively stroked his stomach up to his chest. He paused from the unexpected touch and was caught off guard again when she grabbed his waist under his shirt and flipped him backwards, causing him to land on his head on the mat then roll over on his stomach. "Two points. Strip." She said emotionless. "What the hell was that?" Robin said, still confused as to what just happened. Raven looked up at him and couldn't hide the growing smirk on her face. "I'm just trying to win… at all cost. Watch your back". _"That was the same thing that was on the note she left from last time"_ he pondered to himself. "Clothing. Off." Raven said, interrupting the Boy Wonder's deep thought. "You're in a hurry to get me naked" he teased. "To bad this is the last article of clothing coming off my body".

"You talk a lot of hot stuff for someone who's losing by two poi…" Robin looked up to see why she stopped her sentence and he caught her eyes traveling up and down his body as he took off his shirt. He caught her eyes and she immediately looked away. He grinned widely as he threw his shirt to the side. _"Oh yes, two can play that game"_ he thought to himself.

He got into his fighting position and that feeling of adrenaline he couldn't figure out earlier was easing back into his body. This time he attacked her first. After a series of punches, kicks, and dodges, Raven tried land a high kick to Robin's face but he caught her by ankle right before her foot made contact with his face. She struggled to pull her leg away but the Bird boy had a strong grip. Raven started to get aggravated and Robin only angered her more when he took the leg he had in his hand and wrapped it around his waist. She struggled even harder against him as he pulled her other leg from off the ground then fell forward on the mat; her back flat on the ground. "One point. Strip Princess" he whispered in her ear. "I can't if you don't get off of me" she spat angrily at him. "Oh I'm sorry, the way it was going, I assumed we went from a sparing match to figuring out different sex positions." He smiled his signature grin at her and she tried very hard not to think about the fact that he was straddling her with his shirt off. "But if that's what we were doing, I have to say my favorite one is this… " He flipped them over and now Raven was on top and he was flat on his back with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. "When I get tired, I like to let the girl feel like she's in charge, until I get my energy back and man-handle her." Raven was trying hard to fight down her blush. "Well aren't you the professional?" she said nonchalantly acting like she wasn't affected by his sexual connotation. He looked her dead in the eye and had the most serious expression. "You have no idea." Robin said as he traced patterns on her thighs that were still straddling him. She slapped his hands away and slid off of him obviously pissed. "You have too many clothes on, something needs to come off" Robin said. He loved the fact that he was turning her own game against her, but it all seemed too easy, he needed to keep on his guard if she tried to pull any surprises.

Raven pulled off her fluffy house shoes and threw them to in the pile with Robin's shirt and belt.

A/N: Oh left yall hanging didn't I? Muahaha! Can I get 14 Reviews please or no chapter. Just for me? Do you think I should put a real picture of me on here? Hmm…. Till Later…


	5. Fight to the Finish: Part II

**A/N: I have no excuse for my 8 month hiatus. I'm super sorry. Life and college just got to me! Don't kill me in my sleep. I hope ya'll enjoy this Chapter. Special Thanks to CoolStoryBro for bellowing up my reviews! You're amazing. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. K?**

_**Fight to the Finish: Part II**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Raven POV**_

The game was in the final rounds, Robin was down to his sweat pants, and nothing else. But to be fair he really didn't have much to start with; all he had was his shirt, socks and Utility belt. Raven also close to Boy Wonder's predicament only had on shorts and a sports bra, which really only put her one article of clothing above Robin but still technically she was winning and she was beyond ready to seal the game. "One more point and it's over" she thought tiredly to herself. Sure the game was her idea and also her way of supplying revenge to the young leader but she didn't think he would adapt and turn the game around as quickly as he did. "I should have expected that though, he's very observant, especially when he's determined. Ugh, my mistake".

Raven glanced at him as they circled the mat. That cynical grin on his face was dripping with cockiness. She just had to win for her own sanity. The thought of him seeing her in her underwear was enough to make her want to weep. Victory in this battle would mean so much than what it looked like. Robin interrupted her internal battle by speaking up. "Want to higher the stakes of the game?" he asked with the grin still plastered on his face. Raven stared at him silently as he continued to speak on his proposal. "What if the winner gets to remove the last article of clothing from the loser with their own hands?" Robin raised his eyebrow waiting on a response from the soundless girl across the room. Raven was more shocked that he had the balls to even ask such a request than actually shocked that he really thought she would agree to such…such…she couldn't even find a word for it! She would blast him to a dimension of flesh consuming beast before she ever agree to that request! "Well?" he inquired. "No." Raven simply stated.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to detach your arms from the rest of your flesh tonight."

"So you are implying that you know you're going to lose this game."

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you're implying."

"The loser will already be down to their underwear, why make matters worse for yourself when you lose Bird brain?"

"Because when I _win _I want to take your shorts and put it on my dresser as a trophy to remind me of my victory, or rather just the fact that you failed."

Raven's violet eyes rolled. "Well you won't have that chance." Robin stepped closer to her and traced the edge of her shorts. He looked down and stared at through his mask, "Well we will never know if you don't agree, or are you chicken?" Silence filled the room for short seconds then the dark beauty sighed and mumbled "fine" under her breath. Robin still stayed close in front of her as his eyes traveled down her body and Raven felt ever bit of it. He slowly licked his lips and turned to back up. Raven felt like she just signed a death sentence but she couldn't let him leave with that cocky grin super glued on his face! Raven WILL when this match.

They both slid into their fighting stance, very carefully studying each slight movement their opponent made, then they went at each other full force. They both were moving as quickly as light with their punches, kicks, and dodges; neither of them willing to be the failure of this battle. A few minutes of more sparing felt like a century to both of them. Raven was starting to slow down, she couldn't keep up. She was barely dodging Robin's attacks and was on strictly defense. She could just sense the arrogance radiating off of her rival. "No, I refuse to go out this way! This is my game and it will stay that way!" Raven promised to herself. As Robin kept attacking and backing Raven up towards the wall, he was so focused on his strikes he stumbled on the mat and has to keep himself from tripping and right when he caught himself Raven landed a roundhouse kick straight to the face. He tumbled backwards and hit that mat. Game Over.

_**Robin's POV:**_

"How did this happen?!" He couldn't understand the events that just occurred. He could sense the victory all over him, there was no possible way he could have lost! But he did. He tripped over to stupid rug, it seemed like she won out of pure luck! "Wait a minute…."

"You cheated!" Robin accused boldly. Raven rose her eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously. "I knew you were a sore loser Bird brain, but accusing me of cheating is kind of low, even for you."

"I tripped over the rug and you took advantage of it by kicking me."

"That's not cheating."

"But using magic is."

"Excuse me?" Raven folded her arms and shifted her hip to the side. Robin continued, "This mat is made out of the heavy material that only Cyborg could left which is why he is the one that built this room. Plus, out of all the times during the day for the past four years I've spent training in here I've never noticed that that the rug was like that? There is only one explanation, you did it. " Raven just stared at him boringly while he spat out his actuations. A couple of moments pass before she replied, "Well, while everything that you just said sounds like you unfolded my devious plan, You have no proof. Also, I really don't appreciate being called a liar or a cheater. Maybe you are just scared of me exposing your boxers" Robin totally forgot about that part of the deal, what was once about sparing and a cup of tea, had hire stakes thanks to his unforgiving cockiness during the match. Now, Raven gets to pull off his sweat pants with her own hands! Good going Boy Wonder.

Raven had a small smirk on her face as she walked towards the visibly pissed off leader of the Titans. She walked around him about 3 times before just standing behind him quietly. It drove Robin insane not knowing what was going through her head. Everything was silent. Suddenly he felt small fingers brush down his back with the faintest touch, and it sent shivers down his spine. Her fingers lightly gripped the back of his neck and her thumbs pressed down and started making circle patterns. It felt amazing but he couldn't help but think why is she doing this? He kept his guard up knowing that the only person that could ever match him in worthy revenges would be the demon behind him. Her hands moved from his back to going under his arms and landing on his chest. Her front was pressed against his back and Robin held his breath. He was beyond confused but stayed on high alert. Her fingers softly caressed his chest slowly down to his stomach tracing every ab, then started playing with the band of his sweat pants.

He couldn't control himself much longer, her hands left a trail of butterflies each place she passed, and he was fighting the urge to turn around and ravish her but he knew better. This was a game of self-control. Everything they were doing the past few weeks were. It felt like "flirting" but he knew better. This was something between them they did but knew that it could never be taking too far. It was hard to explain what it was they did, but there was an invisible line they both knew could not be crossed and even if he had feelings for Raven, not saying he did, she would never return them. He knew her very well and showing emotions was the dark girl's biggest no-no.

Sometimes through there bond he can feel certain emotions she has. It's like a pulling or a light. When Raven's father decides to come say hi, it's hard for her to fall back to sleep so Robin will stay up with her and drink tea in silence; and through the bond he can feel her calm herself but also when she looks up with her violet eyes on him, he can feel something like a longing. He can feel it now but it's not a lost longing like when she can't sleep. It's an adventuress longing, kind of actually border lining a seductive, maybe even lustful push of emotions from her. His thoughts were interrupted but a small nip on his neck. It was so quick that it caught him off guard but he wanted her to do it again, she did another one closer to his ear. Robin was going to falter quickly. His control was slipping as Raven slowly started to turn into someone else.

She let out a small purr and turned him around to face her. She grabbed his hair forcefully and push his head down to look at her since he was a couple inches taller. She moved her hand from his hair to caress is face. She bit her bottom lip wall staring into his mask, and removed her and from his face to join her other hand at the waistband of his pants. He subconsciously started licking his lips. Raven lightly smiled leaned close and kissed his chest, then she went further down leaving butterfly kisses on his lower chest, torso, and abs. She was on her knees, head right in front of his pants were he knew it was physically impossible for her not to see what she "did" to him down there. Robin saw her big violet eyes look up to him, then she did the unspeakable. She took the band of his pants with her teeth and started to pull them down. Robin couldn't take this anymore, who was this person because Raven the emotionless, prideful titan he knew would never in a million years even get on her knees PERIOD. She would probably spat something about it being distasteful and beneath her. Yet her she was taking Robin's pants off with his teeth! He had to look straight at the ceiling. "Any second now I'm going push her to the ground and have my way with her, I'm losing it!" Then the sound of two clicks and a flash caught his attention, he looked up and raven had a camera in her hand. "What the hell?" he thought.

"Where did you get that from? AND WHAT ARE YOU TAKING A PICTURE OF?!" Robin panicked. "I teleported it from my room, and I took 2 pictures of your boner….with your face in it." Robin reached for the camera but it disappeared of out thin air. Raven stood up, "Here's the deal Boy Blunder, Those two pictures of your hard on will be all over TMZ, The New York Times, and JC News plus hanging up all over the tower with a special 15 handed to BeastBoy if you do not follow my exact orders for the next week. Get it?" Robin just stood there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what she did. He stormed out the room with the last image in his head was Raven's evil grin. A few seconds later the evil girl took her tea and clothes and started to leave. But before she left she used her magic to fix the mat that she scrunched up before. She thought to herself, "Who said Cheaters never win?"

**A/N: Tell me how you liked it! Follow me on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook and Tumblr! Links are in my bio Peace, Love and Oreos**


End file.
